The White Tear
Travellers hear and remember. "The White Tear" cometh. Thou will see. Backstory Gather all ye round and listen. For this is an old tale I wish not to be lost to the winds of history. I will tell you of "the White Tear". The tavern of the jolly dragon was quieter but not all were paying attention to this ragged stranger from the wilds. Mugs clinked and hearty merrymaking in the background continued as a few listened with intent. The White Tear as I remember them long ago was run by two heroes, both so different but with similar goals. The first was Garek Cheydswick. A mountain of a man and great warrior. He led the hardened warriors of The Tear on many a hunt for those who practiced dark arts and consulted with demons and witches. His ideals were that of the zealous, the Pure and Holy Alphamus. That all Darkness must be burned and gone for the light to flourish. The second leader was Sister Agathea. A healer and scholar and the spiritual leader of the group. Her view of the world was one of balance. That even in the brightest of light, a shadow will be cast, and thus in the pitch darkness of night a light is still needed for same passage regardless of the one who bears it. She looked after the vast majority of the members of The Tear. they were a miss matched band of rogues, sorcerers and spies. All were held is even regard. Sister Agathea was a great teacher, poet and philosopher. she cared for all she saw whether dark or light. This angered Garek greatly. He gathered his loyal knights and slaughtered the followers of Sister Agathea and took control for himself. Years passed and there were mutterings that Garek was cursed. That his actions were the cause, that he had become what he sought to destroy. Many failed hunts and lost members either from battle or moral conflict caused The Tear to fall apart until only Garek remained. Sitting alone in the fortress which its location was lost to memory he was burned alive as the buildings were torched as he slept by an unknown party. Was it a returned member seeking to purify the place or was it the darkness taking its revenge?? none know for sure. But it is the teachings of sister Agathea i wish to be remembered. This is why I strive to reform The White Tear. Over 400 years ago they were torn asunder, I wish to make them whole again to heal the land and protect it from the coming darkness. A voice in the crowd yells out "How do you know all of this??" . The ragged stranger lifts his head and pulls back the hood revealing obvious arcane markings and eyes glowing with blue fire. Then replies in a low and concerning tone. For I my friend have lived to see it all. I knew Agathea well, she was family. I alone survived Garek's fury. Purpose in Elgardt Not much is known about the White tear... Assumably they serve the voice of true justice. Members Janus "The Judge" Category:Clans